


riddle of the boy-king of Neverland

by halcyonwhispers



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie, Peter and Wendy - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Always SAAAADDD, Darling Pan - Freeform, F/M, Feels, I Tried, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), OTP Feels, Poetry, Relationship(s), Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonwhispers/pseuds/halcyonwhispers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She saw him as the one who she gave her heart to. Her one true love. Never did she think he was the monster.<br/>(but even so, to her horror, he kept her heart) </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A poem of our demon-boy spoken from the bird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	riddle of the boy-king of Neverland

 With a soul so black

Of course it was a trap.

I didn’t see how he watched my back.

Maybe I closed my eyes

Maybe I pretended to lie

But still

Myself I flattered,

Laying my bleeding heart on the platter

Of my hands to that smile glaring daggers. 

It was only there

I saw the monster bare.

_Fool fool fool_

It was must’ve been a duel

One I would, did, surely lose.

Let me,

Let me be free.

Please

Don’t throw away the key.

But all he did was

Give a needle grinning leave.

Demon,

Who has made me grieve,

Release my heart from your deceit,

For I cannot cease this unshed belief.

_Fool fool fool_

That is what I am.

However I know,

Know,

That Pan

Lies also.

For when I gave him my kiss,

He offered up a piece of his

Rotten heart amiss.  

That is the riddle of the Boy-King of Neverland,

Spoken from the girl

Who was ever the only one meant to be **_queen._**

**Author's Note:**

> Im bad at poetry but i trieddddd cause the feels got the better of meeeee(saw Peter Pan Live! last night. loved the song Wendy sang to Peter in the boat) I love Peter Pan and EVEN more when he's together with Wendy. OUAT Darling Pan, ignoring the backstory that was given to Peter of course. 
> 
> *CRIES* WHY DON'T THEY EVER STAY TOGETHER?!?!?!?!?!


End file.
